universal_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Sphytzen
Sphytzen/Federal Military people's Sphytz Empire Introduction Entering space in the year 13DGC and establishing their first colony in 15DGC, the Sphytz are a race of extremely militaristic people, holding the lowest unemployment rate in the galaxy, at 0%. This is achieved by an education system that selects your line of work for you at the age of 10, and prepares you for it for eight years. They also have the largest army, and the second largest size by planets. Grhedhyurhev Period (13DGC-75DGC) Governance Sphytzen entered space under the name 'Sphytz Empire' under Emperor Grhedhyurhev I Vyn Schtukkerh, who would die aged 82 in 75DGC. This period would result in major economy and military reform under Grhedhyurhev I. The ideology in power was known as 'Sphytz Imperialism', just with more militarist and imperalist influence. During this period of time the emperor was the sole authority and led the nation well. He expanded both the army and began construction of the greatest fleet the universe would ever know. Military influence During this period, the military began to gain influence in the current parliament, as it became clear a stronger military and naval presence would bolster the nation more than better diplomats. Under the acclaimed military officer Kholkhavya 'The Great' Vyn Dzhorkhol, who gained a seat as head of parliament. The first colony The Sphytz colonised their first planet in the year 15DGC, and it was named Grhedhyurhevzhtolkh after the emperor. The colony was set up within the Sphytzen system. The colony got off the ground slowly, due to manpower being requisitioned into the garrison force to prevent attacks from hostile fauna, of which there was plenty. The Sphytz successfully set up the first city, Grhedhyurhevzhtolkh, in 17DGC, and this became a beacon of hope for Sphytz exploration and colonisation. Further expansion During this period the Sphytz colonised eight other worlds, however encountered no intelligent life forms on any of them. The advent of the rail gun It became obvious the standard bullets would soon be obsolete against whatever they shared space with, and several projects were put forwards. Among them was the Gothskrhegh rail gun, which caught on as it was easy to make and reliable, and saw massive use in all theatres The end of Grhedhyurhev On the 67th of Blozhtoldhye 75DGC, emperor Grhedhyurhev died. His remains were cremated at Schwittikern command crematorium. He was remembered as a pioneer, and would not be forgotten. He did not have an heir, and his closest relative was only 7, so could not become the emperor, so Vyn Dzhorkhol was put as 'imperial minister' until Khlokhodzhye Vyn Schtukkerh was ready to assume the throne The Kholkhavya period (75DGC-86DGC) Governance As soon as he was appointed, Vyn Dzhorkhol began a 'militarisation' program. He introduce mass conscription and mass produced rail guns. He also prepared the infamous Sphytz armoured spearhead doctrine; a doctrine that would be notorious throughout the sector. He expanded the military's control, putting all members of high command into the parliament. He banned people from writing novels about wars as well. Colonial Expansion During Kholkhavya's reign colonisation was slown down to allow for his military and industrial expansion plans. Only a further three planets where colonised. Also, the second major city was founded, in this case being called 'Kholkhavyazhtolkh', after himself. It featured, at that time, the second largest industrial complex in the empire. Industrialisation and militarisation Kholkhavya began a program to militarise the Sphytz economy and people, and prepare them for the wars that would soon come. Legions of Sphytz were formed, and the industry required to arm them was constructed. The army was organised into the first regiment, of twenty billion men, soon to set a standard for all Sphytz regiments. The end of Kholkhavya's reign On the 93rd of Dzholgholkhol, Kholkhavya was forced to step down as Khlokhodzhye II was now of age to lead the country. Khlokhodzhye II period (86DGC-104DGC) Governance Khlokhodzhye, upon assuming the thrown, began a process known as de-Kholkhavyaisation, and this angered military leaders. He began a move to a more libertarian state and prepared to form free elections. De-Kholkhavyaisation The plan set in place by Khlokhodzhye to remove military interference in politics and create a more libertarian state began with the sacking of Vyn Dzhorkhol (Kholkhavya) and then removing mass conscription and cutting down on the army. He, however, did not change the industrial plans and kept growing Sphytz industry. Colonial expansion Khlokhodzhye began a plan for massive colonial expansion, colonising twenty nine new planets, unfortunately, however, no major cities were built during this time period, however a colony was named Khlokhodzhyezhtolkh. The coup of 104DGC At the age of 36, Khlokhodzhye's reign came to an abrupt end, when the army, under his eighteen year old son, Dhzukhlovadhzhzhkhol IV, stormed the palace in Schwittikern. Khlokhodzhye was put in prison, however was pardoned, but never again would Sphytzen ever come close to democracy Dhzukhlovadhzhzhkhol IV period (104DGC-51AGC) Governance Under Dhzukhlovadhzhzhkhol a process known as re-Kholkhavyaisation was put in place, to replace the damage done by Khlokhodzhye. Also began the process of Sphytzenisation, giving the military increased power and reorganising the government into ministries and corporations into bureaus. These moves were much much more popular with the army Appointment of Vyn Kharhkhatinor Due to Kholkavya's untimely death in 103DGC, a new head was needed for the Sphytz army, and so Vyn Kharhkhatinor was appointed. He was the main advocate for Sphytzenism and would become Dhzukhlovadhzhzhkhol most trusted advisor. He gained a high position within high command, which now operated as a seperate political entity, alongside the parliament. Re-Kholkhavyaisation As part of the Dhzukhlovadhzhzhkhol reforms, the military was once again formed into the regiment, this time of fifty billion, with an extremely optimistic cap of 126 trillion men. The army was modernised and Kholkhavya's armoured spearhead was combined with Vyn Kharhkhatinor's tank rush doctrine, to create the infamous Sphytz Armoured spearhead doctrine as it is known to this day. Mass conscription was reintroduced, and so was mandatory work. In this time came the prototype to the notorious Sphytz education system. Tanks and rail guns reentered mass production, and the officer continued their support fo Dhzukhlovadhzhzhkhol. Sphytzenisation The other part of Dhzukhlovadhzhzhkhol's reforms was the massive changes to the way Sphytzen was run. The Sphytz high command was put on par with the parliament, and the lower orders were formed into ministries to streamline the effectiveness of transport and such. Finally, all active companies were formed into bureaus of design. Ministries during the Dhzukhlovadhzhzhkhol IV period * Ministry of Transport * Ministry of Travel * Ministry of Administration * Ministry of Exit/Entry * Ministry of Immigration * Ministry of Emigration * Ministry of Police Bureaus during the Dhzukhlovadhzhzhkhol IV period * Bureau of Civilian Design * Bureau of Military Design Colonial expansion Overall Sphytzen colonised fourty nine planets. A new major city was called Dhzukhlovadhzhzhkholzhtolkh. First contact During this period the Sphytz made first contact with the nation of Zallinn, when a Zallinner merchant ship got lost, but did get sighted by the Sphytz. The end of Dhzukhlovadhzhzhkhol IV Dhzukhlovadhzhzhkhol died on the 12th Khlekholdzh 51AGC, with Zhtyurzhkhol I as his heir. His death was mourned by many, and he was cremated in Schwittikern Command Crematorium. Zhtyurzhkhol I period (51AGC-135AGC) Governance Zhtyurzhkhol continued his father's militarisation plans, and colonisation plans. He maintained the Sphytzenism and militarism ideals and modernised the army to compete with whatever was out there. He also initiated the construction of Dhurakha class battleships, to be the first of their kind. At the time they were among the largest naval craft in the sector, however only the Sphytz new of their existence Military expansion In old Vyn Schtukkerh tradition, the military was expanded again under Zhtyurzhkhol. He formed the first units of the imperial guardsmen and of the Dresluv. In the naval sector, he initiated the construction of Dhurakha class battleships and replaced various admirals with ones more suited to the new theatre. Imperial Guardsmen Imperial guardsmen are elite trained units tasked to defend the Sphytz palace and command at all costs. They recieve the foremost in modern equipment and are still in use today. They were formed, by imperial decree, on the 67th of Dzholgholkhol 55AGC. That makes the organisation 2501 years old. Dresluv The Dresluv were formed, also by imperial decree, towards the end of Zhtyurzhkhol's reign, on the 78th of Odhurzhdhy 130AGC. They were formed as a Sphytzenist militia and more organised police force should the need arise, which it rarely does. Unfortunately, however, the Dresluv have not always shown to be entirely useful, such as the Khrhaglozhtolkh incident. Khrhaglozhtolkh incident On the 89th Urhkholdzh, 132AGC, Dresluv militia opened fire on what was percieved to be an armed gathering, but was actually a group of workmen. The Sphytz guards opened fire on the Dresluv, and the army was eventually called in and the Dresluv surrendered. At the end of the day 30 were dead. 5 labourers, 29 Dresluv, 5 guards and 1 soldier. This took place in the city of Khrhaglozhtolkh. = Punishments = Of the 50 Dresluv involved, 29 were killed, leaving 21 alive. 5 were pardoned as they had not shot during the incident. 8 recieved life imprisonment for murder, 2 recieved the dealth penalty for multiple murder. 6 were executed for killing and firing upon Sphytz soldiers and police men. Dhurakha class battleship Dhurakha class battleships were produced and designed as a statement to Sphytz power, when they did meet other nation. These actually became the 5th largest military space vessels at the time, at around 40KM in length. These battle ships were named 'Zhtyurzhkhol', 'Kholkhavya', 'Sphytzen' and 'Grhedhyurhev'. Th8ey were complete in 82AGC, 83AGC, 90AGC and 107AGC respectively. There was a planned one, just referenced as D5, but this never got built. Second contact During the Zhtyurzhkhol period a second contact is made with aliens. Brief messages from Zallinn are picked up, however most are dismissed as failed retransmissions and the ones that do recieve scrutiny were not translated until after Zallinn made contact. Colonial expansion One hundred and fifty planets were colonised during this period, also, two major cities were constructed. End of Zhtyurzhkhol On the 31st Khakhatolye Zhtyurzhkhol died of natural causes. He was cremated at Dzhukhaldha fort by flamethrower, as he demanded. He was replaced by Dzhukhatoldzhokhol. Dzhukhatoldzhokhol V period (135AGC-257AGC) Governance The Dzhukhatoldzhokhol administration saw yet another continuation of proto-Sphytzenism, and expansion of the military and nation as they came in contact with their first alien species, the Zallinners. Also, the position of prime minister was abolished and replaced by the positions of over commander and over admiral. Official contact On the 78th Urhkholdzh 147AGC, Zallinners made official contact with the Sphytz. Both sides, although unable to understand each other, they broadcast messages at each other for the period of an entire hour. Attempts were later made to contact them in code. Category:Sphytzen